The video editing includes various editing operations ranging from an advanced one that is associated with a special visual effect to a basic one involving a partial deletion, division, or integration of video images. In recording of a video, the video is encoded by an encoding method such as MPEG2 or MPEG4-AVC, stored in a stream file of the MPEG2-TS format, and written onto a recording medium. The video data is recorded in a file format on the recording medium. Accordingly, as is the case with a general computer file, a stream file of the video data can be partially deleted, divided, or integrated by rewriting the file system management information. Since the editing is realized only by rewriting the file system management information, an editing function of a file-system-information-rewriting type is implemented as a standard feature in a recording device or a playback device.
Conventionally, the data format of the video data to be edited had been limited to the realtime AV recording format in which video data had been recorded by the user. However, in recent years, the editing target has widened, and the recording format for recording movies has been included in the target of stream editing such as the partial deletion, division, or integration that is realized by rewriting the file system. The movie recording format for recording movies has been revised variously to provide higher image resolution, higher grayscale of pixels, higher functions, and extra value, and the revision is still going on. Patent Literature 1 below discloses a known technology of the stream editing such as the partial deletion, division, or integration that is realized by rewriting the file system.